The Cyborgs Stories
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: Stories About the Cyborg's ogigins, and how they discover them.
1. Where Is The Love?

Where Is The Love  
A Short Story By Beth  
  
PART ONE  
If ever a boy stood on the moon,  
All the heavens would call their angels 'round.  
Stop the tears from troubled skies from falling.  
If ever the river could whisper your name,  
Would the choices you make still be the same?  
Like a flower that dies from angry rain,  
Why do we hurt ourselves?  
  
The smile slipped off of her face as she stood to collect what was due to her.  
She counted the money carefully.  
"This is thirty dollars off." She said to the person inside.  
"Oh, sorry." The young girl at the desk apologized, handing over another ten and twenty.  
The woman, Kristin Ann Jones, had to have this money, because she had two children to look after and she needed to feed herself also.  
As soon as she got home she smiled thoughtfully.  
The twin four-year-olds were playing quietly with their toys.  
The girl, Kala Maria Jones, had out a doll and was trying to get the dress over the over-large head of it.  
The boy, Adrian Lee Jones, had out some action figures and was pretending to fire on his twin sister.  
Kala Maria was always very quiet and kind, never really causing trouble to anyone.  
On the other hand, Adrian Lee was louder, though still relatively quiet, and had a bad temper.  
Kristin smiled sweetly at them before going into the kitchen to take some asprin. It had been a long day and she needed some rest. She knew that she had to wait until her boyfriend Jake got home, so she sat in a chair in the living room watching the children and reading.  
Everything had been so much easier after her ex-husband had left. She had gotten together with Jake after that and he was the closest thing to a father the kids had ever had. Even though he wasn't their biological father, he treated them as though they were his own children, taking them places and playing with them both, not one treated over the other and neither ever feeling un-loved or ignored.  
Jake had moved in with them three months after they had been together, just in time for the twin's third birthday. He had stayed with them since then.  
"Kids, bed-time." Kristin told the children.  
Adrian stubbornly shook his head, making his chin-length jet-black hair move in front of his eyes. Then he brushed it out of his face and looked up at his mother.  
"Do I have to?" He asked in a small voice.  
Kristin nodded, and he grabbed up his action figures and walked down the hall to his bedroom. His sister had already gone to hers.  
  
PART TWO  
Where is the love,  
That lets the sunlight in to start again?  
A love,  
That sees no color lines.  
Life begins with love,  
So spread your wings and fly,  
Guide your spirit safe and sheltered,  
A thousand dreams that we can still believe.  
  
It had been ten years, and the twins were fourteen. It was their first day of high school.  
Jake and their mother had married when the twins were six, and they now had a five-year-old baby sister named Ada Tern Jones, who had reddish-gold hair and cobalt-blue eyes.  
Adrian looked around, his pale blue eyes scanning the area, looking up at the huge high school. He brushed a strand of jet-black hair out of his eyes.  
Kala was terrified, her similerly pale blue eyes darting from one place to the next, her wheat-blonde hair blowing slightly in the wind.  
"Come on, Kala. Don't be scared." Adrian reassured her.  
They had stuck together since they were three, and they swore many times never to leave each others side for any reason. They would not part, at least not for very long. Some people thought they were boyfriend and girlfriend before they were informed that they were twins.  
"Okay, Adrian... Let's go, I'm ready." She told her twin, nodding slightly, encouraged by his reassurance.  
After school, they came home slightly drained by the day. Adrian walked into the living room where Ada was playing with one of her many dolls, some of which were hand-me-downs from Kala, and picked her up, smiling and twirled her around before putting her down on the couch.  
"Hey Ada. How's it going?" Adrian asked the little girl.  
"Good." Ada answered, nodding her head, smiling.  
Ada and Adrian were very close, and anyone could tell that just by watching the way Adrian acted around Ada.  
He doted on her, always making sure she and Kala were as happy as they could be. He envied how Jake could make their mother so happy, and so he vowed to take care of his twin and his baby half-sister, while Jake took care of their mom.  
"Where's mom?" Kala asked. She wanted to ask if she could go out with a nice guy she had met on Friday.  
"In the kitchen I think." Said Ada quietly.  
When Kala came into the kitchen, her mother was sitting at the table, crying silently.  
"Mom, what happened?" Adrian asked from the doorway behind Kala.  
"It's Jake..." Their mother managed with a choked sob, "He was in an accident..."  
"Is he okay?" Kala asked, her eyes stinging with tears.  
Adrian felt he knew the answer.  
"He died last night." Kristin told her son and daughter.  
  
PART THREE  
If ever a boy stood on the moon,  
Carrying all of his treasures from the stars,  
To a rainbow that leads to where we are,  
Together we'd chase the sun.  
  
Two years later everything seemed a lot better than it had that fateful afternoon.  
Kala had gotten a boyfriend that their mother approved of, Adrian had gotten into artwork, and 'Little Ada' was no longer so little.  
At sixteen years old, Adrian had still never gotten a girlfriend. He was too involved in his family's happiness and making sure that they were happy, and working a part-time job at a store within walking distance from their house, he didn't have time for anything else, although all the girl's in school other than his sister liked him. He was handsome, creative, kind, and resourceful.  
He was also devoted.  
Kala had slipped into depression the last year, and had tried to commit suicide. It had been Adrian who had stopped her and taught her why life was still worth living.  
When Jake died, he had been the one to take Ada to the cemetary every other day to put flowers on the grave, and dried her tears every time. He told her that if she ever needed to talk, he would be there. And he was.  
He was the one who took care of his family.  
His mother's health had been failing lately, and sometimes he skipped school to take care of her.  
He got good grades, and was nice to everyone.  
He still had a temper, and if anyone made fun of him, his short fuse would ignite. He got especially angry if someone insulted his family.  
That day, after school, he heard someone crying on his way out. He walked into the locker room to see who.  
It was his sister. A bully was picking on her.  
Adrian ran in, and stood suddenly in front of Kala and the bully.  
"Ah, look, it's the little girlie's body-guard." The bully taunted.  
With a burst of speed, Adrian pushed the bully up against a locker and pounded him in the jaw.  
"You listen good to me." Adrian said, "You can hurt me, you can insult me. All you want. I don't care. But don't you ever insult my family. You hear me?" He pushed the bully harder against the locker, working with pure fury behind him.  
The bully nodded his head vigorously.  
"Good." Adrian said, letting go. The bully ran away.  
Kala ran to Adrian and he hugged her until she stopped crying, whispering to her that none of what the bully said was true.  
That day when they got home, something felt amiss.  
Something was wrong.  
Adrian tip-toed into his mother's bedroom.  
What he saw horrified him.  
His mother had commited suicide.  
Ada was in her bedroom crying.  
Adrian went in and held the little girl until the crying ceased, saying that he'd think of something.  
He swore that to her.  
  
PART FOUR  
Where is the love,  
That lifts my brother's voice to the skies?  
A love,  
That answers a mother's cry.  
Life begins with love,  
So spread your wings and fly,  
Guide your spirit safe and sheltered,  
A thousand dreams that we can still believe.  
  
One year later, the three of them had been living alone together for one year, in the same apartment they had lived with before their mother had died.  
Adrian had dropped out of school and worked two jobs to get enough money to support them.  
Ada was eight years old and very smart. Kala was teaching her how to cook, and she brought home very good grades every time.  
Kala cooked and cleaned, but still went to school.  
Adrian was extremely smart, and Kala brought home things for him to do to keep his mind working outside of the workplace.  
Adrian still did some artwork, but didn't have much time for it. He spent most of his free time with Kala and Ada, helping Kala with homework or playing with Ada.  
It was very hard for Kala to see him as the irrational little boy he had been. To Ada he was like a father, and was more than a twin brother to Kala.  
He was the one who made the money, even set some aside for Kala and Ada's field trips at school.  
He was the one who took care of them, the one who made their life as good as it could be.  
After all, he always had been the one to make those two happy anyway.  
One day, Adrian came home from his second job, right on time at five-thirty.  
Ada was reading a book in the living room, and Kala was cooking dinner.  
"Kala, Ada, come here." He said.  
"What is it, Adrian?" Kala asked as the three of them stood in the hall.  
"I think I found something." He held out a flier. Get payed for almost nothing! Become stronger and get lots of money, it said.  
"Sounds cool.." Ada said warily.  
So later that evening the three of them went to the place on the flier.  
And they went inside.  
  
PART FIVE  
A boy stood on the moon,  
The ancient souls can still discover,  
A thousand dreams that we can still believe.  
We can still believe.  
"Where Is The Love" by Celine Dion  
  
One year later, and the operation was done.  
Adrian awoke, feeling rather strange.  
"Where's Ada?" He asked. He saw Kala, but Ada was missing.  
"She isn't old enough yet." Gero said.  
"Let me see her." He told the old man.  
Ada walked in, now nine years old. She smiled and ran to hug the familiar boy in the not-familiar clothes.  
"Adrian!" She called. Kala also came over and all three of them hugged for a moment.  
"It's time for the final part." Gero said, his voice clearly audible in the small lab.  
Ada backed off, then left quietly.  
"I'll never forget you Ada. You'll be better off here than anything I could do for you." Adrian whispered to the retreating back of his baby sister.  
"What final part?" Kala asked the man.  
"Erasing your memories.." The old man told them, and then something hit Adrian, and he fell into a deep sleep.  
Now all those vows, and all of those memories, even that of his little sister, all those things he swore he would never forget, he would now never remember.  
  
=END=  
  
  
  
  
  
P.S. We have to assume that Ada was a failed experiment and died before the Androids Saga. 


	2. Immortality

Immortality  
A Short Story By Beth  
Follow-Up To "Where Is The Love"  
Note: This takes place after the Cell Games (Juunana survived, remember? So did Juuhachi)  
  
PART ONE  
So this is who I am,  
And this is all I know.  
And I must choose to live,  
For all that I can give.  
The spark that makes the power grow.  
  
He looked around. The trees surrounded him and the undergrowth was thick. He stepped forward and a twig snapped under his foot.  
Nearby the cabin where he lived, he stopped and stood in the thick forest that surrounded the cabin, preffering to think outside, rather than inside.  
Lately he had been having very bad nightmares.  
He didn't know what they were all about.  
A black haired boy, a blonde girl, and a smaller girl with red-gold hair.  
In the dream the boy had stepped into a room of sorts.  
Juunana had felt a sort of nervousness before-hand.  
Then it turned to terror, and Juunana had no idea why.  
Then, before he could see into the room, he would awaken in a cold sweat.  
He wondered about it.  
Then, two days ago, his sister had showed up and was staying with him now.  
The nightmare happened every night. And always he would find himself imprisoned into the boy's body during the dream. He didn't tell Juuhachi about it, didn't want to worry her.  
Sometime's the dream was different.  
Sometimes the boy would follow the blonde girl into a kitchen and he would feel a sort of wariness, and at the table was a woman with longish curly blonde hair, her head down on the table, crying. Then he felt enormous sadness as the woman said something about a man being in an accident.  
He would wake up crying to that one.  
The dreams puzzled him as they made him feel the feelings he had never before known.  
Terror he had felt only once before. Just before Cell had killed him. Sadness he had never felt. Never needed to feel. Wariness wasn't normal to him, and nervousness was unknown to him.  
He knew what they were, but these dreams brought on the only times when he felt them.  
He was afraid of the dreams now.  
He regretted feeling tired enough to go to sleep, and often he stayed up late just to post-pone the dreams longer.  
He didn't want to tell Juuhachi, but he needed help.  
  
PART TWO  
And I will stand for my dream if I can,  
Symbol of my faith in who I am.  
But you are my only.  
And I must follow the road that lies ahead,  
And I won't let my heart control my head.  
But you are my only.  
And we don't say goodbye.  
And I know what I've got to be.  
Immortality,  
I make my journey through eternity.  
I keep the memory of you and me inside.  
  
Juuhachi listened keenly as Juunana told her of the dreams he had been having.  
Strange, she thought, cyborgs can dream?  
She nodded when he was finished.  
"Maybe our past?" She asked him.  
"You really think so?" He asked her.  
"Yeah. I mean, a black-haired boy- that's you, and a blonde-haired girl, who would be me." Juuhachi finished.  
"We'll see I guess." Juunana commented.  
That night, the dream seemed different.  
Juunana could feel the boy's actions as though they were his own. He knew what the boy was thinking and feeling as he opened the door to the room.  
It was a bedroom.  
He felt the wave of terror as he saw it.  
The woman from his other dream, the one who in the other dream had been crying, hung from a rope tied to the ceiling light fixture.  
The boy choked a sob and slammed the door shut, then ran to the room of the red-gold haired little girl, who was sitting on her bed.  
Then he talked to the girl and soothed her, telling her that "Mommy wasn't gonna be there anymore".  
Juunana wanted out. This misery was too much for him to handle. But he found that he couldn't seem to wake up. To escape into the world he had come from.  
The boy went and told the blonde girl (he called the little red-gold haired girl Ada and the blonde girl Kala. He was apparently called Adrian) what had happened.  
The blonde girl,Kala, seemed to choke a sob, and fell into the boy's arms, where he held her, telling her that it would all be all right and that he would make sure of it, he promised.  
Then he seemed transported to another place. The blonde girl and the red-gold haired girl were still there, only they were older. So was the boy.  
Juunana knew from the boy's thoughts that he had dropped out of school and worked two jobs to support them.  
Suddenly Juunana saw a flier flipped out to the girls.  
It read: Get stronger and earn money for free.  
Then, in small print at the bottom it said:  
Become a Cyborg.  
  
PART THREE  
Fulfill your destiny,  
Is there within the child,  
My storm will never end,  
My fate is on the wind,  
The king of hearts, The joker's wild,  
But we don't say goodbye,  
I'll make them all remember me.  
  
In the dream, Juunana was transported yet again, this time to a laboratory. The little girl and the blonde and the boy hugged, and the little girl was sent away.  
Juunana felt the boy's shock when the man said that his memories would be taken away.  
And Juunana felt sure that this was indeed his and Juuhachi's past.  
Then, when the boy passed out, Juunana woke up.  
He had been crying, and he knew he was sweating.  
He stood up, walking to the mirror and looking at his reflection.  
He looked aweful.  
He smoothed his hair down flat, the way it usually was, and tried to look more awake than he felt.  
Then he walked down to the kitchen where Juuhachi sat at the table.  
"It is." He muttered, "It's our past. I saw the whole damn thing. The damn old man, too. He was there..."  
"Juunana, sit down." Juuhachi said.  
"Yeh." He sighed, sitting down opposite Juuhachi. "Found out what our names were, too. Adrian and Kala."  
"Adrian, and Kala..." Juuhachi sounded them out like they were in a foreign language.  
"We had a little sister named Ada." He explained, "Our real full names were Adrian Lee Jones and Kala Maria Jones. The little girl's was Ada Tern Jones. Our mother was Kristin Ann Jones."  
Later that day, they went to the remains of Gero's lab, to look for clues as to where their sister was.  
After fifteen minutes of searching, Juunana happened upon an account of it.  
It said that the experiment on her had failed. She had been destroyed.  
Unbidden tears came to his eyes, and he remembered suddenly all of it.  
"I remember you, Ada.. I remember.." He whispered, "I told you I'd never forget you.. I promised.."  
"Juunana, what is it?" Juuhachi asked, seeing unfamiliar tears on her twin brother's face.  
"She's gone, Juuhachi. It failed on her.." Juunana whispered hoarsely, choking back a sob, "I remember it all, Juuhachi. I remember."  
"You.... Remember..?" Juuhachi pronounced it slowely.  
"I remember it all... Mom, and Jake, and little Ada.." He whispered.  
Juuhachi put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Come on, Juunana. Let's go home and you can tell it to me. Maybe then I'll remember." She said.  
"My name isn't Juunana... It's Adrian."  
  
PART FOUR  
'Cause I have found a dream that must come true.  
Every ounce of me must see it through.  
But you are my only.  
I'm sorry I don't have a role for love to play,  
Hand over my heart I'll find my way,  
I will make them give to me.  
  
Back at the cabin, Adrian Lee explained their past to his sister.  
"Kala, do you remember now?" Adrian asked her.  
"I think so.." She replied.  
"You know.." He said, "Knowing my past just makes me hate Gero all that much more."  
"I know what you mean." She told him.  
Later on, Adrian fell asleep on the couch.  
For once he slept peacefully.  
Kala came in to see him sleeping like that, and put a blanket over him.  
"Finally asleep." She whispered to herself, glad that her twin was finally getting the rest that he needed.  
Later when he woke up he felt better than he had in ages.  
When he told Kala that she remarked that that was great and that he really had needed the sleep.  
She didn't know then how it would break his heart if she told him her intentions.  
  
PART FIVE  
Immortality,  
There is a vision and a fire in me.  
I keep the memory of you and me inside.  
And we don't say goodbye.  
We don't say goodbye.  
With all my love for you,  
And what else we may do,  
We don't say goodbye.  
"Immortality" by Celine Dion  
  
In reality, Kala didn't remember any of the past that Adrian had described to her.  
And she needed to tell him that.  
"Adrian." She said. He turned to look at her.  
"What, Kala?" He asked.  
"I don't really remember the past." She blurted.  
"What? You lied to me?" He asked.  
"Yeh." She replied. That's all she said.  
"Why?" He asked her, his eyes wide like a little boy's.  
"I'm leaving. I'm gonna go find them." She said, knowing that he knew who she meant by them: The Earth's Special Forces.  
"WHAT?!" He cried angrily, "WHY?!"  
"I want to help them. They saved us both, you know." She told him calmly, containing the emotions inside of her.  
"You mean you'd rather be with those baka's than me. I understand." He said, "Rather be with them than your own blood."  
"That isn't-" She was cut off as he launched into the air and flew away.  
Away from her, away from the life they had been making there, and away from his own emotions.  
She saw something on the ground. a tiny drop of water had fallen. A tear.  
She looked up to the sky, scanning it quietly for a moment, letting her own tears roll unchecked down her face.  
"I remember, Adrian! I remember!" She cried to the wind.  
  
  
=END= 


End file.
